


Seeds

by APgeeksout



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Gamora makes a peace offering of sorts; Nebula accepts as well as she can.





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boudour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/gifts).



Gamora is not good with words; not good enough for the kind of diplomacy making peace with her sister would require, at any rate. 

Quill would say that she just needs to find the right dance step, but the only dancing she and Nebula have ever done has been in battle, and Gamora doesn't want to fight her again.    
  
She puts her knife to a better use instead: peeling and pitting and slicing the fruit she'd bartered for in the last port until the tiny galley is fragrant with its brightness.  She leaves the dish outside Nebula's door without knocking. 

 

* * *

 

She has long been more addition and alteration and organic circuitry than flesh and bone, but Nebula's mouth is still her own. It surprises her sometimes, that her father never outfitted her with needle-sharp teeth or poisonous saliva. She pictures the Ravagers shrinking from her words; perhaps her own venom has always been sufficient after all.

The tongue she was born with has never been torn from her head, and the slices of perfectly ripe fruit are sharp, sweet, and grainy between it and the roof of her mouth. She wipes juice from her lips before her sister can see.


End file.
